Red White And Black
by The Lich King Toby
Summary: When a teenage boy finds himself in eternal darkness, talking to a being claiming to be sending him into the Narutoverse, how will he react? A story about a character of my own creation being sent into a world he believed to only be fiction. OP character, Normal character not represented well, adult humor, cursing.
1. New Beginnings

_A/N: Hello readers, prepare yourselves for a story that is written like crap. This'll be the first story I'll have written by choice. I'll be keeping __**no**__ notes on this story, because I'm lazy :P. Anyway, I've kept you long enough so let's get to it!_

"Normal Speech"

**-Higher Being Speech-**

'_Thoughts'_

**[Jutsu/Technique]**

"**Biju Speech"**

* * *

Darkness. It's all consuming. It's daunting. It's scary. It's… kinda nice. Crazy I know, but It's warm and cozy. Like being wrapped up in a blanket, sipping on hot tea on a cold winter night next to a fire. Like I said, cozy.

I tried figuring out where I was, until I remembered. I remembered **dying**.

"Shit." I say as I realized _how_ I died. I choked to death on a chicken bone. Not a glorious way to go I know, but it could've been worse… probably.

"Well, I guess this is Hell?" I tell/ask myself aloud. Not expecting what came next.

**-Not Hell. But it is the beginning of your new life. - **

"Oh. Hello?" I call out into the darkness.

**-Hello. –**

"So, uh… What about a new life now?" The fuck was this voice talking about?!

**-You have been chosen by me to enter a new life, fear not though, you will be entering the body of an unborn baby that was going to otherwise be a stillborn. So no need to get your morals in a twist. – **

"What morals? If you can just send me into a new body, then you must realize that I have very little in the way of morals. Right?"

**-Very true. As that may be, I hope you're prepared to enter the world of **_**Naruto**_**! –**

"FUCK YEAH!" This is a fucking dream come true!

**-I knew you would be an interesting source of entertainment. Before I send you off though, I present to you three gifts. The first one being that this version of Naruto will be in English. You're welcome by the way. – **

"Thank you. That is amazingly helpful." I don't have to learn Japanese, this just got easier.

**-Second, I give you the gift of wordless, sealless jutsu. –**

No. No fucking way. "Does that mean I can use jutsu with just a thought and a little bit of chakra control?" No **way** is it gonna be that easy. There's just **no**, absolutely **no way** that life is gonna be that easy in this world.

**-That's exactly what that means. Have fun living the easy life. –**

"You, are an amazing higher being. No doubt about it." This guy (I **am** assuming this being's gender yes, it sounds male, therefore I'm going to call it a male) is amazing.

**-I am amazing yes, praise me more. Heheheheh. On to the third gift. –**

Oooohhhh. I can't wait.

**-You get to choose your parentage and place of birth. –**

This, is going to be a fun afterlife.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, I am putting myself into this character's place, and yes, he will be as O.P. as I can make him. Because I think that will be fun. I won't have an exact schedule for when I upload new chapters or a consistent chapter length. I'm just gonna write 'till I don't feel like it. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of "Red White And Black". If you have any suggestions, please leave a comment and with that, I bid thine farewell._


	2. Birth

_A/N: Welcome dear readers to the second chapter of Red White & Black, I'm sorry for the long wait, I just hadn't found my muse, good news though! I figured out that I write best when I'm sad. So, yeah. I guess that concludes the author's note. Hope you guys didn't lose interest in my story. Enjoy!_

"Normal Speech

_'Inner Thoughts'_

**-Higher Being Speech -**

**'Biju Speech'**

**[Jutsu/Technique]**

* * *

"Ohohohohohoh. Heheh. You spoil me Mr. Disembodied Voice. You really spoil me." This, is going to be way too easy.

**-I really do, don't I? -**

This man, he can't get any better can he? Hmmmm. Who should I pick to be my parents? Hmmmmmmmm. What are my favourite clans? Uzumakis are pretty neat. Oh. How about eh Hyuuga? Nah. Eyes are too freaky. Waddabout the Uchiha? Yeah. Ultimate dojutsu, sweet. Hmmm. Kaguya? Sharingan plus Dead Bone Pulse. Pretty deadly combination. Let's do it.

"Ahem. I have decided Mr. Voice. I want my father to be an Uchiha, and my mother to be a direct descendant of Otsutsuki Kaguya. Heheh." I'm gonna be powerful. Don't like it? Oh well. I like it, therefore I'm gonna do it.

**-Hmmm, I can do that. And where might you like to be born into? -**

"Ah yes, I would like to be born into Konohagakure please. I would pick Sunagakure, but I don't know what happens there, so Konoha."

**-And it shall be done. Now, with that I believe it to be time for you to be born. Don't you? -**

"I do. Thank you for this opportunity Mr.-" I got cut off by sudden brightness. God, that hurt.

Inside the room was a man with black hair that looked really upset. He was holding the hand of a woman on a hospital bed that was crying her eyes out. She had brown hair and red dots above her eyes.

I wonder why she's crying? OH! This baby was supposed to be a stillborn. I should probably show signs of life to stop her crying. I gently flail my arms around and let out a slight wimper. This is just pathetic, stupid underdeveloped body.

All sound and movement stops as everybody turns to look at me. I hear the whispers of the doctors saying "No way. It shouldn't be possible. It isn't possible." Heheh. Stupid doctor. Of course it's possible, you're seeing it now aren't you?

"What do you, uh, want to do with…" He lifts me up. "Him. Yeah, what do you want to do with him?" The younger looking of the two doctors asks.

"Name him of course. What else?" Says the man man who I assume to be my father.

"Ah, of course. What would you like to name him?" The more elderly looking doctor asks.

"His name will be 'Karushiumu Uchiha'." Says the woman who I presume to be my mother.

Now, to say I was disappointed would be an understatement. 'Karushiumu'? Really? She named me calcium. Oh if only I could facepalm.

Seeing as I can't, I decide to stop my squirming and look at my mother. The doctor holding me then walks over to her and hands me to her. She starts to stroke my head, which for some odd reason is full of stark white hair. The fuck?! How do I get white hair. Good lord this world has a weird genetics system.

Guess this is the beginning.

_A/N: Hope you guys (The term to address a group of people, not the gender) enjoyed the second chapter of RW&B. I'm trying to make the chapters longer but as you can tell by this one, I'm not doing a very good job of it. Anyways, before I go I just wanna give some shout-outs to some amazing authors: Fulcon (Has some of the best Naruto fanfics out there); I'mjusttryingtofindmyway & nutsofthechest (Some of the best Percy Jackson fanfics out there). That's it for now. Also, check out "The Gamer of Sunagakure", and "Yame: The Gamer Kage". Both are what really inspired me to write a naruto fanfic. Seriously, give these authors and stories some love, because they deserve it. And with that, I'm outtie. See ya!_


	3. Meeting The Elders

_A/N: Howdy howdy readers. Issa me, TRL. This is the third chapter of RW&B and I hope you enjoy it, if you do please review. If you have suggestions for the story, leave a review and tell me what you suggest. Gonna give a summary of the first few years of Karushiumu's life then imma time skip this bitch. Fare the a swell reading!_

"Normal Speech"

_'Inner Thoughts'_

**-Higher Being Speech -**

**'Biju Speech'**

**[Jutsu/Technique]**

* * *

It'd been a few days since I was born and I've decided that being reborn into the body of a baby sucks ass. I can't do **shit**! It fuckin' sucks. Seriously, if you have the choice of being born into a newborn baby and being reborn into the body of a four year old, choose the four year old. What I wouldn't give to be able to walk.

One thing I started doing is using up the spiritual part of my chakra. I couldn't very well use the physical part, as I'm only a few days old. Oh yeah, I unlocked my chakra. I started using up most of it in order to grow my chakra reserves. Ninjutsu be damned, but Iryojutsu is a literal life saver. Especially if Imma have bones come out of my skin, this shit's gonna be painful. Oh well, can't really do much about it.

One thing I have picked up on is that I'm only a few years younger than Itachi. I discovered this through the whispers of the doctors talking about the "Prodigious Itachi" and how "He can already take on some of the gennins at age 4! He'll show those damn Hyuuga that they aren't the only ones who can produce prodigies, damn bastards need a good pull on that giant stick up their asses." Yeah! You tell 'em doc. Anyway, this is good. It means I have some time to interfere with some important shit. Like maybe stop the Uchiha Massacre. Or stop the coop that the Uchiha are planning. Who knows, I could die before that happens. Or I could die **while** it happens, let's hope not though.

Enough of me bein' a literal baby though, let's get on with me being able to walk, eh?

* * *

**Time Skip: 1 year**

* * *

To say my parents were surprised would be an understatement. After just 4 agonizing months of not being able to walk and only being able to crawl. I did it. I finally fucking did it. I took my first steps. You can bet that not long after, the clan started doting on me. Trying to raise me up "To Itachi's level" They said. "Two prodigies in the same generation? I don't believe it! All he did was walk prematurely, it was dumb luck.", "But he could be trained up enough to turn into a prodigy. How cool would that be?!" I heard a couple of old ladies telling each other while my mom walked me through the Uchiha district market. It really was a relief, being able to walk again. I can also speak almost perfectly, showing just how intelligent I really am. Stupid baby tongue makes some sounds difficult to get out.

"Where are we goin' Kaa-chan?" I ask my mother.

"To talk to the clan elders Karushiumu. Now remember, these people are among the oldest and wisest of our clan, so be polite and use your manners."

"Yes Kaa-chan" Not like she had much to worry about. Respect was something my old family had drilled into me from the very beginning. Disrespect wasn't something my family had tolerated. Whenever you showed disrespect, you got your ass beat. They didn't take any shit. Especially from the children.

After we left the market district, we entered the district center. Coming from the market district, there was a large, official looking building that took up most of the left side of the square.

"Is that where we're goin' Kaa-chan?" I really hoped so, I was really excited to meet the people who are likely the heads of the coop. I need to make a good impression upon them.

"Yes Karu, that is where the elders preside. Remember, be polite and use your manners. It won't due to have the elders like you less than they do." She mumbled that last bit, but I still heard her.

"Why don't they like me Kaa-chan?" I've not done anything to warrant their displeasure in me. Not that I can remember at least.

"Because you're only half Uchiha. They believe that you should be kicked from the clan for not being full Uchiha. We are trying to convince them otherwise, hence the visit." OOOooohhh. That makes sense I guess. I really do need to impress them then.

We continue towards the building and walk through the front doors. Inside the walls are a sort of light navy-blue, except for the bottom part of the walls where it's wooden. With the planks pointed vertically. There's an oak looking desk with lots of papers and other junk on top of it. Behind said desk is a women no younger than 30, I guess she's the secretary or something. She wears a Konoha headband. Which means she also doubles as a guard.

My mother nudges my and gives me the 'You do it' look. Interesting, I guess the testing starts now.

"Excuse me Shinobi-sama, Uchiha Karushiumu and Kaguya Kazumi. We are here to speak with the elders." I say politely, noticing that my mother smiles slightly.

"Ah yes, right on time Karushiumu-bō and Kazumi-san, please follow me." She says whilst standing. She leads us down a hallway towards a pair of double doors that open up into a smaller hallways with 2 doors on each side and 1 door at the end. She walks up to the one at the end of the hallway and knock on it a few times. I guess it's probably some sort of coded message. Ya' never know with ninja paranoia.

After a few minutes of waiting a voice calls out from beyond the door "Come in." To which the shinobi opens the door and whispers a silent "Good luck." To which I nod my head in thanks and give a bow. After which the shinobi gestures for us to head inside the room, promptly closing the door once we're inside.

The interior of the room is the same as the rest of the building except for a table that's low to the ground, surrounded by eight black cushions. Six of which had who I presume to be the elders in them.

I look in the general direction of the elders and give a stiff, low bow whilst saying to them as respectfully as possible, "Ohayō gozaimasu, elder-samas. Uchiha Karushiumu, it is a pleasure to meet you. I thank you for the opportunity to speak with you."

"You may rise Karushiumu-bō, Kazumi-san. Please have a seat." I straighten up, take a quick glance at the way the elder are seated and take a seat in the same position at the end of the table, facing in the direction of all the elder. I can feel the icy stare of six pairs of eyes on me as I take my seat.

Once me and my mother are both seated, the elders begin.

* * *

_A/N: I know, I'm a monster. What a cliffhanger eh? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and remember to leave me a review telling me what you liked, didn't like, or just a suggestion on how to improve the story. What'll the elders ask young Karushiumu, what will his fate be? Find out next time on "Red White & Black"! Enjoy the rest of your day. And with that, I fare the well._


End file.
